John's Blessing
by CastielLovesDean
Summary: Castiel wants John's blessing to marry Dean.  Destiel  in case it wasn't obvious   Oneshot.  Fluff.


**John's Blessing**

_By CastielLovesDean_

_Written for Lizzy0305, who requested that I fulfill a story I pitched where John becomes an Angel and Castiel asks John for Dean's hand in marriage. I'm not calling this AU because it's an arguably realistic version of post-Apocalyptic Supernatural._

_Be warned: this is much fluffier than I usually write._

* * *

Dean doesn't know a lot of things.

No, that's not fair. There's a lot he knows. A _lot_. In fact, he's highly intelligent, despite how much he tries to hide it. What I meant to say is that there's also a lot he doesn't know. Dean doesn't really know the details of what's been going on in Heaven since the end of the Apocalypse, aside from the fact that it's in disarray. He does know that while God didn't care enough to stop Lucifer, Zachariah, or the Apocalypse, He did care enough to resurrect Castiel and Gabriel, His only Angels who gave their lives to save the world, and to grant them the ability and authority to rescue Sam from an eternity alone with Lucifer in Hell. Dean even knows that God also cared enough to punish the remaining dark Angels by stripping them of their ranks and places in Heaven and sending them where they belong, and that He then replaced them with new Angels.

This is where what Dean doesn't know becomes sharply and critically important. Dean doesn't know how new Angels are made. If he had to guess, he'd just say, 'from scratch.' God says, "Poof," and a fully-formed Angel appears.

He'd be wrong.

Creating an Angel is a complicated, involved process, even for God, and since God's been less than concerned with the state of the world lately, He took some shortcuts. For lack of a better explanation suitable to a human's limited understanding of all things divine, He basically just took the most righteous souls in Heaven and infused them with Grace. One of the souls to make the shortlist was none other than John Winchester.

Dean doesn't know _that_, either. But Castiel does. It bothered the Angel that he was so sworn to secrecy that he could not even tell his lover that his father was now an Angel. He was allowed to tell John anything he wanted about Dean, though he chose not to disclose their relationship before he was certain that John would approve.

Early in December, 2011, Castiel sought him out, intent on getting Dean a ring for Christmas and, ever the traditionalist, determined to get John's blessing beforehand. "John," he hailed the younger Angel.

"Hey, Cas," John greeted in turn. "What's going on?"

"There is a matter of some importance that I need to discuss with you."

John frowned in concern. "Has something happened?"

"It's not that kind of importance. This is a... personal matter."

"Is this about Dean?"

Castiel gulped, a nervous human mannerism he'd picked up some time in the last three and a half years. "Yes."

"You're in love with him."

Well. How about that. "Yes," he admitted. After a moment, he could no longer resist asking, "How long have you known?"

John put his hands on Castiel's shoulders. "You know, Castiel, you pride yourself on being unreadable, and usually you are, but you should see the way your eyes light up when you talk about him."

Cas hadn't known that. He felt a wave of mild insecurity at the idea that he might be broadcasting his feelings for the stubborn Hunter everywhere he goes. "Am I truly that obvious?"

"It's worse when his name is mentioned."

"Really?"

"Dean."

Cas could feel the muscles of his borrowed face pulling his lips into a smile against his will. He surprised himself with a longing sigh. He exchanged knowing looks with John, who seemed a little too smug for an Angel, then decided to just ask for what he wanted. "John, I was thinking of... that is, I mean to..." He stopped, steeling himself to just get it out. "Your son is amazing, and, as you clearly know, I love him very much. On the 25th, I am going to ask Dean to marry me. I would like your blessing."

"Would you?"

"I would."

"And if I refuse?"

"It would change nothing. I would still love him, I would still ask him, and I would still marry him."

John smiled. "Good. He deserves someone like you."

Castiel blinked in confusion. "Do I have your blessing, then?"

"Of course." John pulled Castiel into an unexpected hug. "I want lots of grandbabies, you hear?"

_Uh..._

* * *

The End. Please review! And then read my other stories and review them!


End file.
